


Do You Want Some Therapy With That?

by ApplesOfAvalon



Series: I'm dead and Upstanding Yuck killed me [2]
Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Gen, Takes place after (you guessed it!) Upstanding Yuck, could even be considered a companion piece to Sanatorium if you squint, this is NOT a ship fic!!! yuck and yo are just vibing don’t be nasty I’m begging you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesOfAvalon/pseuds/ApplesOfAvalon
Summary: Yo still believes there's some good left in Yuck. Unfortunately, the feeling is not mutual.
Relationships: Yuck & Master Yo (Yin Yang Yo!)
Series: I'm dead and Upstanding Yuck killed me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725634
Kudos: 2





	Do You Want Some Therapy With That?

“This has green peppers.”

Yo pauses midbite, the mustard dripping down his hand from the half-eaten pretzel he was holding. For a moment he debates whether he should reply, or act like his hearing is acting up again - it always worked with two other certain rabbits. “What was that?”

The green rabbit beside him isn’t even looking at him; he’s glaring at the sandwich on his lap like it just threatened to break his arm, open wide like a dissected frog as he picks out the offending peppers with his fingers. “Don’t like them. They taste too bitter,” is all he says before flicking them into the river, watching the fish jump out of the water to catch them in midair. 

Yo snorts before gulping down the rest of his pretzel in one bite, reaching out with his hand to slap Yuck’s wrists. All it does is earn him a growl and more chunks of pepper down the river. “First you say it’s tomatoes,” He says after swallowing, watching Yuck pick the salami off his sandwich before eating it; “then it was carrots, and then cucumber, and then lettuce. Didn’t think that you of all people were gonna be so picky with food.”

“Then maybe you should’ve thought twice about giving me healthy food, old man.” A cheeky grin, hands taking the leftover bread and shredding it between claws. A few pieces hit the water, and now it’s birds and fish alike fighting for it. “Seriously, would it kill you to get a pizza for once?”

Another swipe from Yo, this time aimed at the back of Yuck’s head. But the rabbit sees it coming from a mile away and dodges it before blowing a raspberry back at him. The panda shakes his head, appearing disappointed, but the amusement in his eyes betrays his real feelings. It doesn’t take long for him to drop the act and chuckle instead, watching the river go through its course under the lazy summer sky.

They’ve done this for a while; sit by the river while eating the lunches Yo brings over from town. The spot they’ve claimed is a special one; far away from the townspeople and from any nearby villainous lairs, a place where no one else can witness this bizarre interaction between two very unlikely individuals.

“Do your star students still not know you’re here? Don’tcha think they’ll be mad, knowing their teacher got a new favorite?”

“I don’t play favorites.” Yo rolls his eyes, still looking at the rushing water but already picturing Yuck’s smug grin. And his words actually ring true; he loves Yin and Yang like his own family, but he doesn’t want Yuck to think that he sees him as less compared to them. It had been hard enough getting the younger Knight to sit down and talk without any punches, bites or fire spells involved, and it had taken even more time to actually get him to eat the food he brought afterwards. Yuck’s stubbornness was a thing to behold, and even more so his pride; Yo didn’t need to be a doctor to see how malnourished Yuck was the first time he sought him out, living alone in the middle of the forest, and yet he’s also certain with every fiber of his being that the rabbit would’ve eaten his own legs before accepting his help, had he gotten his way.

“They’re out with their friends anyways. I’m still expecting the town to go up in flames before the day is over,” He rolls his shoulder and stretches his arms - earning him more cracks and pops than he’s comfortable with, but he’s used to it by now - before lying back into a tree; “but I’ll be back to clean whatever mess they started by then. There’s still plenty of time.”

Yuck doesn’t answer save for a quiet nod, still throwing bread at the fishes. Neither of them says anything for a while, each caught up in the own thing while the wind blows throught the trees and the birds sing between their branches. Yo always looks forward to this moment of the day; being able to rest without worrying about being interrupted by his students’ bickering, or by some ancient evil threatening to engulf all of existence, or salesmen knocking at the door. Even staying at the dojo on his trusty chair got old after a while.

But time passes, the sky turning into deeper hues of orange and gold, and Yo realizes he has to leave soon. It’s gotten to the time of day he likes the least; the reason he’s really here.

“You know, they recently opened a new pizza parlor.” Yuck hasn’t moved from his lotus position beside the river, but Yo can tell from the way his ears slightly moved that he’s got his attention. “Really hip, fancy lookin’ place; they even got pizza flavors I’ve never even heard of!”

Yuck still says nothing, but he tilts his head like he’s trying to stare back from the corner of his eye. Maybe he’s already caught up to what Yo is getting at. 

He has to try, anyways.

“And it’s pretty close to the dojo. We could order a whole bunch of them with Yin and Yang, and then they can invite their friends over and-”

“No.”

Yo’s smile drops. “You didn’t even let me-”

“I _already_ know what you’re gonna say!” Yuck turns around, teeth bared and eyes blazing, standing up from his lotus position and marching over to the panda. Even while lying down, Yuck barely reaches his shoulder, but it’s not like height is an obstacle to the younger Knight. “It’s _always_ the same! Give it a rest already, old man!”

It’s Yo who stands up, lips pursed in annoyance as he towers over Yuck. Like this, the rabbit is just barely below his hip, but he’s already learned his lesson about underestimating him. “But why!? I’ve already told you we can make room for you at the dojo!”

“ _‘We’_ sounds like too many people, old man. Your _star students_ already made their choice loud and clear!”

“It’s not their choice to make! As the master, it’s _mine!_ ” Yo crosses his arms, mirroring the glare that Yuck was giving him. If there were any witnesses around, the sight would be more hilarious than tense. “And I say that you have a place at the dojo, just like any other Woo Foo warrior!”

“And I say,” Yuck snarls, and Yo takes a step back as the rabbit’s hands lights up with amber magic, “That I still don’t want to go back there! Unlike you, I can take a hint when I’m not wanted!”

Yo opens his mouth to speak, but only a sigh comes out. The last thing he wants is spark a fight; he’s worked too long and too hard to gain the rogue warrior’s trust - or some modicum of it - and the wrong words could very easily shatter it. It always ends like this; he tries to convince him to come to the dojo and become his student alongside the twins, and he always refuses. 

And usually, that’s where it would end, leaving Yo to wait for a couple of weeks before trying again with more food in tow.

But this time he can’t give up. Not again. 

“Yuck.” A large paw presses down on a bony shoulder, just firm enough to keep him in place. The glare Yuck gives him is enough to curdle milk, but while Yo knows not to underestimate him, he doesn’t fear him either - at least it’s enough to put out his magic. And despite the creaking and complaining from his bones, he kneels down so he can be at eye level with with the rabbit. “Remember the lesson I taught Yin and Yang the day they brought you to the dojo?”

Yuck stares at him like he’s lost his marbles, but after a while he sees him tilt his head like he’s trying to remember something. “The one about orange chicken, right?”

“Woo Foo’s just like orange chicken; sweet and sour. You need all kinds of ingredients, and not just the ‘nice’ ones.” His other paw rests on the other shoulder, making sure Yuck looks right at him. Yo knows he’s as emotionally constipated as a rock, but perhaps that’s the reason all his attempts at persuasion have failed so far. At least, he has to try; “And believe it or not, the same applies to you. We all know that you were made from nothing but negative traits, and you still managed to prove us wrong!”

He’s so caught up in his speech that he doesn’t notice Yuck freeze under his hold.

“You became _good_ , Yuck! You changed your ways because you _wanted_ to!” He pulls the rabbit closer into a hug. Hugs had always helped when Yin and Yang were hurt; he couldn’t think of anything else to do. “You overcame your evil nature, and that was the bravest thing you could’ve done! You already proved yourself!”

A flock of birds fly overhead, their caws fading in the distance.

Yuck remains still in Yo’s embrace, not moving, not saying anything. Yo can’t see his face, but he’s too afraid of ruining the moment. Has he finally gotten through to him?

“......Brave?”

The smell of burnt fur fills Yo’s nostrils, and a second later he registers the pain shooting up all over his arms and chest. He pulls away with a swear, arms and chest blistering red where the fur burned away.

There’s something wrong in Yuck’s voice. Hostility is like second nature to him, but that’s not what he hears in his voice. It’s not what he sees in his eyes as he stands before him like a cornered animal, magic swirling around him like fire.

“Brave!?” Yuck spits out, taking a step forward and forcing Yo to take one back. He’s like a cornered animal: hackles raised, teeth bared and a look in his eyes that Yo can’t pin down, a look he’s never seen from the warrior who swore to become the strongest Woo Foo Knight. “You think what happened to me was brave!? That getting beaten over and over _**and over again**_ was brave!?”

“W-what?” Yo tries to get up, but his burnt arms give out and he’s forced to crawl away from Yuck, who’s coming closer and closer to him. “What does that mean!?”

 _“Shut **UP!** ”_ His magic flares again, eating away at the grass and soil underneath his feet. Despite the distance between them, Yo can feel the heat threatening to burn him, like he’s heading headfirst into the sun. “There was nothing brave about what happened to me!”

A swing of his arms, a tree cleaved in half, already burnt to ashes by the time it hits the floor. Yo is too dumbstruck to even think about using Woo Foo to protect himself. Yuck’s sight before him has him frozen in place; his magic spiraling out of control in a way he has never seen before, the rage so palpable he can almost feel it.

“You said I wanted this!? That I wanted this to happen!?” The rabbit snarls, his eyes unfocused like he’s not even looking at the panda, “I never wanted-!”

Everything comes to a halt. “I never wanted-””

The magic burning around him vanishes like a blown candle. Without it, Yo can look at him properly and sees that his eyes are focused again-

He now recognizes the emotion behind them.

“I-I never wanted-”

Fear.

Before he can say anything, Yuck is gone - Fooportated, most likely. If not for the ashes he’s left behind, one wouldn’t know he was even there to begin with. The sun is already setting behind the treetops, but Yo remains in place long after, still as a statue.

By the time he returns to the dojo, Yin and Yang are already pestering him about where he was out late. He could only heal his burns to a certain degree, but a quick glamour spell is enough to trick them. He dismisses their questions - mumbling something vague about going to the deli - and makes them dinner before going to bed without sleeping the entire night.

He doesn’t wait this time, and returns to the spot by the river the next day. He carries a pizza with him.

It’s already long cold by the time he gives up waiting. 


End file.
